Love Forbidden
by Tevrah
Summary: AU Once, two lovers vowed to be together always and to love one another forever. Yet fear soon drove them apart. Now fate must reunite the two in a time of war that holds no place for love… VH


DISCLAIMER: I do not own Escaflowne in any way at all. I would love to, of course, but since Van and Hitomi didn't stay together at the end of the series or movie, I clearly don't.

Title: Love Forbidden

Teaser Summary: (A/U) Once, two lovers vowed to be together always and to love one another forever. Yet fear soon drove them apart. Now fate must reunite the two in a time of war that holds no place for love…

Actual Summary: In the kingdom of Kanzakia, Princess Hitomi, heir to the throne, longs for adventure and love. But due to the strict customs enforced on her, she fears she will never be able to live out her dreams. Then one day, while walking with her ladies-in-waiting, she slips away unnoticed and stumbles upon the lone Prince Van of Fanelia. After a hesitant first meeting, a forbidden romance is formed. Soon, though, it becomes apparent that for the two of them to be together, they must run from all of the restrictions surrounding them. Planning the perfect escape, the two agree to meet and live with one another in happiness forever. But when Van's life is threatened, Hitomi does the only thing she can, she breaks Van's heart, crushing her own in the process. Yet fate can be both cruel and kind, and in the background it waits patiently until the two meet again…

Author: Tevrah

A/N: ::waves:: Hey! Here's a new story! I know I shouldn't be starting another one, but I just couldn't resist! Besides, I don't know how much longer I'll be able to stay at because of things going on and I had already written this chapter, so I said what the hell!

It's going to be V/H of course! It will also have some Millerna/Dryden, and all of the other pairings I like! I hope to really do some things in my story that people haven't wrote about before! I hope you like it!

Just a few things that you might want to know…the Great War hasn't started yet, I know that it started when Van and Hitomi were 15, but this is my story and an all-around AU, so please just bear with me. Things will be different, and things will be the same as well, but I'm sure you intelligent people can figure it out!

Um…let's see, oh! I also need to tell you that yes, I know I used the same name that I gave Hitomi in my story Blessed, but I was gonna use the same kingdom name and traditions, so I just thought what the hey! **(And for any of you wondering, no, this has no relation with Blessed!) **

Also, at the beginning of this story, Hitomi is 16 and Van is 18 (I just love making him older than her!).

Hmm, I think that's it! I promise the story is better than I've put it to be! Just please read and find out for yourself!!

Well, I hope you enjoy the new story!!

Read and Enjoy!

(000)

Chapter One

The princess Hitomi Iris av Kanzaki stared up at the great expanse of the night sky. Her long honey blond hair shifted slightly by the breeze flowing through her open window and she sighed, resting her chin on her raised fist. Her brilliant emerald green eyes were filled with sadness and loneliness, and her heart was heavy. Life was so unfair! Because of the traditions of long ago, she was condemned to live a lonely life.

Her hand reached up to absentmindedly play with the ice pink teardrop pendant dangling around her neck. It was all she had left of her mother. Ayumi, Queen of Kanzakia, had died when Hitomi was only six years old and the pain was still there. It never went away. Her mother had been the only person that had loved her as a child, and Hitomi had loved her very much. Losing her had been extremely hard.

Hitomi closed her eyes and let her memories rush past her mind's eye. Unlike most who lose a parent at a young age, Hitomi's memories were clear. She could remember everything about her mother. She had been very beautiful with long, curly honey blond hair that matched Hitomi's own, and brown eyes. She was always very loving toward Hitomi, but she had been sad, too.

Hitomi blamed it all on her father. He had never loved her mother. Hitomi didn't believe he could love anyone but his power. He had always been and would always be cold and uncaring. He enforced the Kanzakian laws with an iron fist that left no room for disobedience. He followed the laws of ancient Kanzakia. They were strict to a point, and mainly pertained to female royal family members.

A princess could never show her face to anyone but her husband on their wedding night, or related male members of her family. From the time she reached the age of five until the day she married, a princess had to wear something that covered every inch of her body. It was a disgrace worthy of death if a woman were to be seen.

Another law was that a princess could never speak to a man unless he was her husband or father or brother. Kanzakia was one of the strictest kingdoms on Gaea.

Hitomi sighed again and smoothed her hair away from her face. She had turned sixteen two days ago and soon her father would begin taking proposals for her hand in marriage. Of course he would choose the highest bidder. She would have been surprised if he didn't. In two years she would be sent away to another country and would never be able to return to Kanzakia again.

In truth Hitomi wasn't sure she would miss much of her birth country. The only thing she knew she would miss was her secret friend, Yukari Uchida. Hitomi smiled when she thought of the fiery redhead. They had met when they were only three years old, but an instant bond had been formed between them. Hitomi's mother had known about them being friends and had kept it a secret. If Hitomi's father had ever found out about their friendship, Hitomi was sure that Yukari and her family would have been killed.

Hitomi quickly shoved the horrendous thought to the back of her mind. He had never and would never find out and that's all that mattered. Hitomi would personally make sure of it.

A shooting star caught her emerald eyes as it shot across the sky. Grasping her pendant tightly, Hitomi closed her eyes and made a wish. _I wish…I wish that my fate wasn't already set in stone. I wish that my future would be mine to decide where I go and with whom. I wish I could find someone to love, and to have him love me in return._

Hitomi shook her head of such foolish thoughts. She stood up and slipped into bed, turning her back on the stars that she had found so interesting a moment before. I am a fool, she thought to herself, to think that such wishes are granted. Then with a heavy heart, she drifted to sleep.

The stars watched as the sleeping princess kept her back to them, warding them off. They twinkled even brighter, as if laughing at her, telling her that they knew something she did not. But she did not see them, nor did she see how the other stars shot across the sky in a silent promise that Hitomi's life was about to change.

(000)

She was burning up.

Hitomi resisted the urge to pull on her heavy white dress. She was walking in the deserted garden with her ladies-in-waiting. One lady-in-waiting just happened to be her friend, Yukari, but that fact didn't help much for the two friends couldn't speak to one another due to her other ladies would tell her father, and then who knows what would happen.

The garden was lovely. It had to be Hitomi's favorite place because she and her mother would visit here often when she was a child. But today it didn't help ease her burdens as it often did. Hitomi watched as the vines freely grew to inspiring heights, never restricted, never cut off at a certain length to satisfy others. She envied them.

She could feel the sweat forming on her covered brow as the sun relentlessly shown on her heavily clothed body. If she could just go somewhere, get away from everyone, and then perhaps she could relax for just a little bit. She glanced at the darkened woods to her right and an idea formed in her mind. She let a smile form on her lips under the veil. She just had to wait for the right moment.

She watched as her ladies-in-waiting all turned their backs on her and she shot off. Even though she was hardly ever outdoors, she could still run faster than anyone in the castle. She made her way into the woods and slowed when she couldn't see the garden anymore.

Sunlight filtered through the trees, lighting the ground and trees. She continued making her way past every tree and root. She knew where she was going. She hadn't been there in years, but she felt herself being pulled toward it now. She moved some branches out of her way and stepped into paradise.

She sighed and smiled. She took off her veil and unbuttoned her first layer of clothing, letting it droop down to where it hung off of her hips and her arms and neck were exposed. She kicked off her shoes and finally stopped long enough to admire the view.

There was a small pond in the middle of the clearing. The water ran over the smoothed rocks and the water was so clear that Hitomi could see all the way to the bottom. Small fish and other animals small swam around leisurely, but scattered when Hitomi knelt down and cupped some of the cool water in her hands. She splashed it on her face and sighed.

As she bent down to cup more water, another reflection appeared beside hers. She gasped and quickly turned around. Not two feet away stood a young man with midnight black locks and dark brown eyes. He was the most handsome man she had ever seen. Hitomi's heart thumped so loudly she was sure he could hear it.

"Who—" she croaked. "Who are you?"

The man looked at her for a moment, and then answered, "Van."

Van? She'd heard that name before. Where, though? It suddenly came to her and she felt like she was going to faint. "Prince Van?" she whispered.

Van grimaced, but nodded. "Who are you?"

Hitomi swallowed. _Hard_. "I—um, I, I," was all she could manage.

Van raised an eyebrow. "You what?"

She raised a hand to her forehead and began searching around for a way to escape. As if reading her thoughts, Van braced his legs apart and crossed his arms across his chest in a stance that stated neither he nor she would be going anywhere until he was answered.

Hitomi took in a shaky breath. "Hitomi," she whispered.

This time both eyebrows rose in surprise. "Princess Hitomi?"

Hitomi bit her lip and nodded pitifully. This was it. She was dead. Her father was going to find out and he was going to kill her. Oh, why did she have to run away? Why couldn't she have just stayed put and made the best of it?

Van studied the princess of Kanzakia. She kept getting paler and paler and he was afraid she was going to faint. He had to admit that when he had escaped the palace this morning to go for a walk in the woods, he hadn't expected that he would be running into the only heir to the Kanzakian throne.

He had been in the shadows, leaning against a tree, enjoying the peace of the pond when he had heard a noise and a girl had popped up. He had watched as she had taken off her veil and dress top to where her arms and neck were bare, and then she had bent over and taken off her shoes. She had looked so peaceful when she had knelt next to the water, and before he knew what he was doing, he was starting toward her to get a closer look.

He looked at her now and thought that she was beautiful. Her hair was piled on top of her head, but it was the color of pure honey. Her eyes, though wide now, were the color of the brightest emerald. Her skin was a creamy white. Her body was petite in stature, but Van had a feeling that she was stronger than she looked.

"What—what are you doing here?" she was finally able to whisper.

"What are you doing here?" he asked in reply.

Her face became even paler and before he knew what she was doing, she had grabbed him by the arm. "Please," she begged. "Please don't tell my father. I beg of you. I'll leave, just please don't tell him."

Van grabbed her by the arms and gave her a little shake. "I'm not going to tell anyone," he promised. "And you don't have to leave. You have a right to this place just as much as I do."

After a few breaths Hitomi was able to get a hold of herself and she backed away until she was on the water's edge. "Thank you," she said quietly. She began to slowly raise the top of her dress and began slipping her arms back into their places.

"You don't have to do that," Van said, then added, "I said that I wouldn't tell anyone and I meant what I said. Please, sit down, relax."

Hitomi hesitated, but did as he asked, leaving her top off. She positioned herself on a large rock by the pond. "How did you find this place?" she asked.

Van's stance was relaxed, but he didn't move while he answered her. "I was on a walk and I just stumbled upon this place. It was a peaceful retreat from all of the studying and the fighting that the scholars and soldiers were making me do."

Hitomi cocked her head in interest. "If you don't like it, then why don't you return to Fanelia?" she asked.

"Well," Van said, "I promised my mother and father that I would learn all that I could about the eastern kingdoms for the upcoming coronation."

Hitomi nodded. Fanelia was a western kingdom, so it was only logical that the prince of a western kingdom travel to the east for such knowledge. "Coronation of what?" she asked.

Van grimaced. "I'm to be king."

Hitomi's eyes widened. "I thought you were the second child."

"I am," Van said, "but in my country an oracle looks to the stars for guidance to see which child would be the best ruler. In this case, I was chosen."

"Did you're brother like that?" she asked.

Van sighed and ran a hand through his unruly locks of hair. "No," he said quietly. "He didn't."

Hitomi sensed that he wanted to change the subject so she did so. "What's an oracle?"

Van's eyebrows burrowed together. "I believe the eastern kingdoms call them seers. They are people with the gift of foresight. Some can even see into the past, or so I've heard."

"And these oracles are treated with respect in your country?" Hitomi asked softly.

Van nodded. "They sit on the right side of the throne. When trouble is going to come or has come, then the king turns to the oracle for guidance. Are you all right?"

She had the most peculiar look on her face. Her eyes were lowered in thought and there were wrinkles on her forehead. She was chewing on her thumbnail.

"Princess?"

Hitomi raised her head. "I'm sorry, I was just thinking about something."

"Apparently," Van said. "What, may I ask, was so heavy on your mind, Princess?"

Now Hitomi grimaced. "Please don't call me princess," she requested. "Just call me Hitomi."

Van nodded. "Very well. So what was troubling you?"

Hitomi hesitated. Should she tell him? She had never even told Yukari her secret.

"It's all right," Van said. "If you don't want to tell me, that's fine. I just want you to know that whatever it is, it won't leave this clearing."

Hitomi bit her lip, and then made up her mind. She took a deep breath, and then blew it out. "I can…sense things," she said quietly.

"Sense things?" Van asked, confusion in his voice.

Hitomi nodded. "When I was a little girl, right after my mother died, I began to have certain feelings whenever someone was around. I could feel what they were feeling. Then as I got older, other things began to happen to me."

"Like what?" Van questioned.

He truly sounded interested, so Hitomi continued. "I could touch things, and I knew what would happen before it actually did. When I was eight, I touched a little serving boy. I saw him getting trampled by horses. A week later he was dead."

She lowered her head as she waited for Van to digest the information she had just given him.

"It must have been hard for you," Van said quietly, "to know what would happen to that boy, but not be able to do anything about it. I'm sorry."

Hitomi swallowed and felt the familiar prick of tears in her eyes. She blinked them away. She took a shaky breath and then raised her head. "Thank you."

"For what?" Van asked.

She gifted him with a small smile. "For caring about what happened to the little boy."

Van couldn't look away from her. That small smile seemed to just light her face up. Her eyes sparkled and he felt his breath lock in his throat. Gods, she was beautiful. He quickly shoved that thought out of his mind. She may be beautiful now, but if she ever found out his secret, then she would have the same look of distain as everyone else.

"Now something's troubling you," Hitomi said. She cocked her head to one side as she waited for him to answer.

Van hesitated just as she had. Then he let out a breath. It would be better for him to just go ahead and get it out in the open. Slowly, he took his shirt off and gave a mental push. He head Hitomi gasp, and he lowered his head in shame.

Hitomi had become a little nervous when he had taken off his shirt, but when two beautiful pearly white wings had burst out of his back all she could do was gasp in wonder. He was a draconian. She slowly walked up to him and smoothed a hand down his soft wings.

"Beautiful," she breathed in amazement.

Van's head snapped up and he stared at her. She was sincere. Then she turned to him and gifted him with a real smile.

"Thank you," she whispered.

"For what?" he whispered back.

"For showing me your wings," she answered. "They are so beautiful, Van. You shouldn't have to hide them, but I know that you do for your own protection."

"Now I thank you," Van said.

"What for?" Hitomi asked.

He just grinned at her and retracted his wings. He put his shirt back on. He sat down on the ground and leaned against a smaller rock than the one Hitomi was sitting on. "So why are you here?"

Hitomi grinned sheepishly. "I wanted to get away from my ladies-in-waiting," she answered. "They were driving me crazy. Plus, I just needed to find somewhere I could cool off. Wearing so many clothes can be very…uncomfortable."

"I bet," Van said with a grin.

"I've only just met you, and already you've seen my skin and know my deepest secret," Hitomi commented quietly. "You're very easy to talk to." She lowered her head in embarrassment.

"So are you," Van said softly. Van studied Hitomi with her head downcast. She had her hands in her lap and Van realized right then that he had never seen a more beautiful woman in all his life. Something inside of him warmed. He took in a deep breath and slowly let it out.

Hitomi suddenly stood up but tripped. She landed directly in Van's arms. His arms instantly went around her protectively and held her close. They both froze in their positions, barely breathing. Hitomi raised her head and found herself barely an inch from Van's face.

Van couldn't resist. He cupped the back of her neck and brought her forward. He hesitated slightly, but when she didn't pull away, he deepened the kiss. He nibbled on her lips and she gasped in pleasure. He slid his tongue leisurely into her mouth and rubbed it against the roof of her mouth. Hitomi moaned. Tentatively she touched her tongue to his and when he groaned in pleasure she became bold and intertwined her tongue with his.

Soon they drew back for breath and stared at one another. Van cupped Hitomi's face with shaky hands. He rubbed his thumbs against her smooth skin. He stared into her eyes and waited for her to speak.

"I…" she couldn't go on. Tears filled her eyes and she buried her face in his neck. She began trembling. After a moment she lifted her head and looked at him. She gave him a shaky smile. "I…liked that," she whispered.

Van chuckled. "So did I." He tugged her down until her head was nestled on his shoulder and he held her close.

"Everything's going so fast," Hitomi whispered. "Is it going to go away?"

Van smiled. "My parents fell in love exactly like this," he said.

"They did?" Hitomi asked with interest.

"Yes," Van said. "My mother is a draconian and when she was a young girl, she was told that on the eve of her sixteenth birthday to travel to a lake that was surrounded by a grove of top fir trees and she would meet her destiny. My father was the king of Fanelia and walked away from the hunting party he was with and he came upon my mother. It was love at first sight. My father took my mother back to Fanelia, defied the council, and married her. They still love one another to this day."

"I've never been in love," Hitomi said thoughtfully. "Since I liked kissing you, does that mean I'm in love with you?"

Van smiled. "I don't know. I would like to find out, though." He pushed her away a bit so that he could look at her. "I want to see if we love one another or not. Do you?"

Hitomi gave him a shy smile and nodded. "Yes," she whispered.

And so it began.

Everyday for two weeks, the two met in their private paradise and got to know one another even more. And everyday before Hitomi would return to where she had left her ladies-in-waiting, Van would give her a kiss and a smile and tell her, "See you tomorrow, Hitomi."

Then one day, the answer they sought finally presented itself.

Hitomi awoke to a feeling of contentment. She opened her eyes to find a dark purple flower lying on the green grass that she was laying on. A blanket covered her and Hitomi held it to herself as she rose in a sitting position. She gently grabbed the flower and sniffed its sweet fragrance. She smiled.

A splash caught her attention and she turned to the pond and found a bareback Van splashing water on his skin. She watched him for a bit and then smiled when an idea popped in her head.

She got up quietly and softly padded her way to the edge of the water. Letting the blanket drop to the ground revealing her nude body, Hitomi eased into the cool water and stood behind Van. She wrapped her arms around his waist and leaned into his back.

Van turned in her arms and smiled down at her. "Hi," he said.

"Hi," she whispered shyly.

Van wrapped his arms around her and held her close. Their bodies molded together and reminded Van of what had happened between the two of them only hours before. He smiled at his memories.

"I love you, Hitomi," he whispered to her.

Hitomi kissed the crook of his neck where her face lay. "I love you, too."

A feeling of sadness suddenly gripped her. Now what happened? Unsure, she asked Van. "Van," she whispered hesitantly.

"What is it, love?" Van asked.

She raised her head and looked him in the eyes. "What happens now?"

"What do you mean?" Van asked in confusion.

"Will we continue to meet like this, or what do we do?" she asked in worry. "I don't want to lose you, but my father would never—"

"I'm not letting you go, Hitomi," Van said fiercely. "I will never let you go."

Hitomi brushed her lips against his and said, "I don't want to let you go, either, but what will we do, Van? Will we keep our love a secret? I don't think I could do that. Secrets can destroy their holders."

"Then let's not keep it a secret," Van said. At Hitomi's confused look, he continued, "Let's run away, Hitomi. Run away from all of the rules and restrictions that would keep us apart from one another." He cupped her face with his hands. "I want to spend the rest of my life falling asleep and waking up at your side. I want to start everyday by holding you and looking into your eyes. I love you, Hitomi."

She looked at him and saw only love reflected in his eyes. She didn't hesitate in her answer.

"Let's do it."

(000)

Hitomi quickly shoved things into a small cloth pack. She was smiling and couldn't seem to make herself stop. Suddenly, a hand fell on her shoulder and yelping in surprise, she twisted around in fright.

"Yukari!"

Her red-haired friend had concern in her eyes. "Are you all right, Hitomi?" she asked.

Hitomi gave her friend a smile of pure happiness and grabbed her hands. "Oh, Yukari," she breathed in joy, "you'll never believe what has happened!"

"What is it?" Yukari asked. "I've been so worried about you, Hitomi. You've just been disappearing and reappearing for the last two weeks, and then today you didn't even reappear. I thought something dreadful had happened to you."

"Oh, just the opposite," Hitomi said excitedly. "I'm running away, Yukari!"

"What?" Yukari exclaimed.

"Oh, 'Kari, I'm in love!"

"Explain!" Yukari demanded. "In love with who?"

"Van," Hitomi said. "I met him in the woods two weeks ago, and, oh, Yukari, we made love today and it was the most wonderful thing I have ever experienced in my entire life."

Yukari's eyes were wide. "Where are you going?" Yukari asked in a shaky whisper.

"Anywhere," Hitomi said. She suddenly grabbed her friend in a tight hug. "Come with my, 'Kari. Please. I couldn't bear to leave you here in this horrible place."

It finally sunk in with Yukari. Her best friend was in love. She felt happiness for her, but also a pang of jealousy and envy. Yukari pulled back with tears in her eyes. "You really are in love, aren't you, 'Tomi?" she whispered.

Hitomi nodded with tears in her own eyes. "Come with me," she pleaded. "Please."

Yukari shook her head. "Now is your time, dear friend," she said wisely. "Mother is still here, and I cannot leave her. I wish I could go with you, but I can't, not yet. One day I will leave, but now is not the time." She gave Hitomi another hug. "But I wish you all the happiness in the world, 'Tomi, and may your life be the dream you've always wished it to be."

Hitomi squeezed her friend, saddened that she would have to leave her behind. The two finally separated when Hitomi saw how late it was getting. The moon was already rising in the sky, and Hitomi had to meet Van. Hitomi watched with tears in her eyes as her friend snuck out the door. "Goodbye, 'Kari," she whispered.

She went back to packing. A knock sounded on her door. Hitomi froze as she slowly looked at the door. The knob turned and Hitomi barely had time to place the veil on her head before two guards came inside. Dread settled in Hitomi's stomach.

"Your father, His Royal Majesty, requests your presence," one of the guards said and took a step forward menacingly. "Now."

(000)

Hitomi walked with shaky legs down the hall and into the dark throne room. The only light was from the moonlight filtering into the window. The two guards closed the doors and left her alone with her father. Hitomi pulled off the veil and walked to where he was standing at the window and curtsied. "You wished to see me, Father?" she whispered.

"Do drop the act, Hitomi," her father, Deynus, said. He turned from the window and stared at her with pure hatred.

Hitomi involuntarily flinched, but she refused to be afraid. She raised her chin. "What act, Father?"

Without warning, Deynus' fist connected with Hitomi's face. She fell to the floor with a cry of surprise and pain. She raised her hand to her cheek and felt blood. She looked at her father with wide eyes. He had never hit her before.

He grabbed her wrist and yanked her to her feet. He applied pressure to her wrist and Hitomi cried out in pain. "You little whore!"

Hitomi looked at him with frightened eyes.

"That's right," her father said with malice. "I know all about your little paradise. You thought could hide it from me, did you?" He applied pressure with every word until a distinct crunch was heard.

Hitomi screamed as her wrist was broken. Deynus pushed her to the floor where she landed with a hard thud. He brought his leg back and kicked her in the stomach. She rolled over, silent tears running down her face.

"Please," she gasped.

He kicked her in the back then stood over her, watching her whither in pain. "I'm going to give you an ultimatum, _daughter_," he snarled. "You will bend to my will, you will marry whom I choose, when I choose, or I will have your precious prince killed."

"No," Hitomi sobbed.

Her father stared at her with hatred shining brightly in his eyes. "Do you love him enough to save his life?" he sneered.

Slowly, hunched over because of her aching injuries, Hitomi rose to her feet. She closed her eyes and bowed her head in submission. "I will do as you wish, Father," she whispered. "I will do as you wish."

(000)

Her body bandaged, and her body clean, Hitomi lay in bed clutching at her pillow as tears streamed down her face.

Van… 

Hitomi closed her eyes and could see him. She watched as he stared at the castle gates, the reins of his horse in his hands. She felt his heart break when he realized that she wasn't coming.

_I'm sorry, my love,_ she cried silently. _I didn't have a choice. I didn't have a choice…_

She watched with a broken heart as a tear ran down Van's cheek. Then he turned away and walked deeper into the woods. He didn't look back.

The Great War began with the burning of Fanelia two days later.

To be continued…

WOW! This is like eleven pages exactly! This is the longest chapter I have ever written, and it's just the beginning! I am so proud of myself! ::jumps up and down with joy:: Oh, yeah! Anyway, what did you guys think? Honestly, let me know! Please! And yeah, I know that Van and Hitomi fell in love kind of fast, but it had to happen that way! Besides, romance is romance, so no complaints people! I just love reviews! And if you have any questions, let me know, okay? Thanks! Bye (for now)!

Tevrah


End file.
